1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing purine-arabinosides, particularly by an enzymatic process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Purine-arabinosides (9-(.beta.-D-arabinofuranosyl)-purines) have potential utility as agricultural chemicals or medicinal agents. For example, it has been reported that adenine arabinoside, one of the purine arabinosides has been used successfully to treat several diseases caused by the herpes virus including chickenpox and shingles.
As to known methods for producing the purine arabinosides, several chemically synthetic methods have been proposed, (J. Org. Chem. 27, 3274, (1962); J. Org. Chem. 28, 3004 (1963); J. Org. Chem, 32, (1976); Tetrahedron Letters 1970, 4673; and Japanese Published Exmined Patent Application No. 7271/1972). It is further reported that adenine arabinoside is produced when Streptomyces antibioticus is cultured in conventional culture media (Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 41558/1972).